Tensa Mugetsu
by DarkBlur2005
Summary: Ichigo has defeated Aizen and is loosing his Shinigami and Hollow Powers. Zangetsu and Shiro decide to merge with Ichigo. But it sends him back in time to a week before Rukia appears. But his past self exists as well. Ichigo decides to change his name to Tensa Mugetsu, and become friends with his past self, Orihime, Uryu, Chad & Rukia. Will Tensa Mugetsu be able to stop Aizen?
1. Prologue

Tensa Mugetsu Chapter 1: Fu-sion HA!

Summary: Ichigo has defeated Aizen and is loosing his Shinigami and Hollow Powers. Zangetsu and Shiro decide to merge with Ichigo. But it sends him back in time to a week before Rukia appears. But his past self exists as well. Ichigo decides to change his name to Tensa Mugetsu, and become friends with his past self, Orihime, Uryu, Chad &amp; Rukia. Will Tensa Mugetsu be able to stop the winter war from happening and stop Aizen!

A/N. Sup Bro's and Female Bro's, DarkBlur2005 here with a new story! And I know what your thinking, 'oh, DB2005 is abandoning Naruto 'Nazo' Unleashed!', well you be wrong. I'm just Stuck with trying to think of Naruto's Classmates reactions to his new look.

So Shall we begin?

"Human/Shinigami/Vizard/Arrancarr Speaking"

'Human/Shinigami/Vizard/Arrancarr thinking'

**Hollow/Inner Hollow speaking**

_**Hollow/Inner Hollow thinking**_

_Zanpakutou Speaking_

_Zanpakutou thinking_

Chapter 1 begin!

'Aizen*huff* has Finally been Defeated. But I'm losing my Shinigami powers, and fast.' Ichigo thought as he looked at his body(He looks like he does in the story poster.)

_Ichigo, me and Shiro have come up with an idea on how you can keep your Shinigami powers, but it's not without its risks. _Zangetsu said. "What is it Zangetsu?" Ichigo Replied _You have to Fuse with me and Shiro to keep your Shinigami Powers and your Hollow Powers. But Like I Sai- _Zangetsu Said before interrupted by Ichigo 'YOU WANT ME TO DO WHAT!' Ichigo shouted at his Zanpakutou. _Ichigo it's the only way to let you keep your Shinigami and Hollow Powers. Besides, ask Shiro yourself, He'll agree with me._

**Zangetsu's right King, Besides, If you think about it, if you lose your Powers you'll lose me and Zangetsu, who would want lose such devoted friends like me and Zangetsu here. **'Alright, I believe you, but you mentioned something about risks, Didn't you.'

_That I did Ichigo, The risks are that that much power compressed into one being could, and probably will open a rip in time and space. If that happens, and this is a big if, you will be sent back in time and might have to do this all again._'Do It' _Ichigo- '_I said DO IT!' Ichigo Shouted at his Zanpakutou.

_Alright Ichigo... I'll do it. _And at that moment, the fate of the living world, the Soul Society &amp; Hueco Mundo, was Sealed in a Flash of Blue, Red &amp; Black.

Alright guys, how was my first chapter, was it good or bad, no flaming, save it for flame wars with teenage girls. Anyway, back on topic, please support, Read, Review and Favorite.

P.S. Bleach belongs to Tite Kubo. THERE! NOW YOU LAWYERS CAN'T DO JACK SHIT TO ME. XD

DarkBlur2005 OUT. XD, $_$ (I_I) ;)


	2. Chapter 1: New Name, Meet My Past Self

Chapter 2: New Name, Meet my Past Self?!

DB2K5: 'Sup Bros, you know who I am by now.

Ichigo: Can we just get this over with?

DB2K5: SILENCE! Now, get into your room before I feed you to the fangirls!

Ichigo:*Squeals Like a little bitch and runs Into his room*

DB2K5: oh, sorry about that. Hope you enjoy the story, Ishida! Say the Disclaimer!

Uryu: DarkBlur2005 doesn't own Bleach, the concept of time travel or any references in the story, only the plot of this story.

"Human/Shinigami/Vizard/Arrancarr/Anomaly Speaking"

'Human/Shinigami/Vizard/Arrancarr/Anomaly thinking'

"**Hollow speaking"**

'_**Hollow thinking'**_

"_Zanpakutou Speaking"_

'_Zanpakutou thinking'_

_Flashback_

Begin!

In Karakura town, there is a little Medical Clinic run by Isshin Kurosaki, today was really rainy, but Unlike normal rainy days, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki, found an Injured man outside the clinic.

(Karin's POV)

"Yuzu, get Goat-Face and Ichigo,get them to help me take this guy inside!" I yelled, as I tried to pick this guy up, he had long black hair, easily reaching his waist, he also had bandages wrapped around most of his upper body, except for his left arm which had what appeared to be some form of tattoo on it, and the bandages reached up to just below his amber eyes, he also wore a white cloak(Think of Shiro's(Hollow Ichigo) Bankai Cloak), and had a White katana, with a white handle and an odd guard(Shiro's Tensa Zangetsu) next to him.

Ichigo, Yuzu and Dad came running out of the house, Ichigo and dad had this guys arms on their shoulders, I wonder who he is?

(The Next Day)

(Future Ichigo's POV)

'Ughh, What happened? Hmm, I appear to be In dad's clinic, Wait, Zangetsu said that there was a Chance that I could be sent back In time, I suppose I should act like I don't Know them.' I thought. Then Isshin walked in. "Hey, don't get up, your still Injured" "I'll be fine Old Man" "OI! WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD!" "SHUT UP GOAT-FACE!" Said a new voice, we turned to the voice, it was a tall orange haired boy, "GOOD MORNING ICHI-Gah, I Trained you well my son." Isshin strained out of his mouth when Ichigo clotheslined him after Isshin attempted to tackle them, "So Old Man," I said, "What's your name, and who's the kid?" "OH,SORRY FOR NOT INTRODUCING MYSELF, I am Isshin Kurosaki, And this is my son, Ichigo!" He shouted, "the two at the table are Karin and Yuzu!" I looked at the table, Karin and Yuzu were staring at us, "... What'cha starin' at, see something you like?" I joked, Isshin thought I was being serious. "DON'T FLIRT WITH MY LITTLE GIRLS!" He shouted as he attempted to Dynamic Entry(Think of the Sexy Green Beast of the Hidden Leaf, Might Guy!) me, but I grabbed his foot and threw him away. "So, how old are you sir?" Karin asked, "Don't call me sir, I'm only 15, as for my name, it is... 'DAMNIT, I HAVE TO THINK OF A NAME!'... Tensa Mugetsu." "Tensa Mugetsu? Cool Name." Ichigo said, 'I wonder what I should do now? Should I interfere with the timeline? Or stay on the sidelines?... Ah screw it, I'll interfere, but where should I stay?' "... Hey guys?" everybody looked at me, "can I stay with you guys? I don't have a place to go." "YOU CAN STAY WITH US MUGETSU! YOU CAN BE MY SECOND SON!" "SHUT UP!" Isshin and Ichigo yelled, 'If only you knew how true that statement was.', "Thanks guys, I'll be back In a bit." I said, as I walked to the door, "Where are you going?" Yuzu asked, "I'm going to visit an... Acquaintance, of mine." I said as I walked to the Urahara Shop.

(Next Week)

(No POV)

Things have been really Interesting at the medical clinic, as Mugetsu has enrolled himself Into Ichigo's High school, the look on his face when he saw Mugetsu was priceless!

(Flashback)

_It was a peaceful school time at Karakura High, except In one classroom._

"_Good Morning class, today we will be getting a new student, Come and Introduce yourself." Ichigo did not expect Mugetsu to come in, wearing a school uniform and introduce himself, "Hi! My name is Tensa Mugetsu, nice to meet you all!" everyone was shocked at how nice he seemed, but how sinister he looked. "Mugetsu, you may sit next in between Orihime and Ichigo." the teacher said, He went to the designated place, and Orihime Introduced herself, "Hello Tensa-San, My name is Orihime Inoue," "Call me Mugetsu." "Alright, oh! Also, this is Ichigo Kurosaki." Mugetsu looked at Ichigo, Ichigo's face was priceless! His eyes were wide and his jaw was on the floor, "... Mugetsu? Why are you here?..."Ichigo strained out, "Learning of course, I'm the same age as you, so it would be obvious that I would be In the same class as you." Mugetsu said cheerfully, the rest of the day was basically just Ichigo and Orihime introducing Mugetsu to Chad, Mizuiro(Am I spelling that right?), and Keigo, "Nice to meet you Mugetsu-san." "NICE TO MEET YOU MUGETSU!" "... Hello, It's nice to meet you.". Suffice to say, it was a most... Interesting day._

(End Flashback)

Mugetsu also met Uryu that day, he was indifferent to Mugetsu, as was Mugetsu. But currently, Mugetsu was spying on Ichigo, who was talking to a Shinigami, who he knew as Rukia Kuchiki.

Chapter End.

DB2K5:*Whistles* This is one of my larger story chapters. But it may not be big to you guys.

Mugetsu: Sooooo, will I be in a badass fight scene soon.

DB2K5: If you're good. Now, some people may be wondering, 'Which Ichigo is going to be paired with Orihime?', the answer to that... Shall Be Revealed next chapter.

Ichigo: We all know it's going to be me.

Mugetsu: NO! It's going to be me!

Ichigo: NO! IT'S GOIN-!

DB2K5: SHUT UP! Later Guys!


End file.
